This invention relates generally to presentation of content by a digital magazine and more particularly to combining content items for more efficient display in a digital magazine.
Publishers provide an increasing amount of content items to users through digital distribution channels, and users access these content items through various client devices. However, different client devices have different capabilities for displaying content items. For example, different client devices have different display areas, different display resolutions, different content download speeds, and different processing capabilities. These variations in display capabilities make it difficult for publishers to present content items on different client devices in a consistent manner.
For example, if a publisher of a digital magazine seeks to display a table of contents for a digital magazine or for a section of the digital magazine, the number of content items displayed by the table of contents may vary based on the client device. This variation in displayed content items may be based on variations in display resolutions or display areas of different client devices. The wide variety of client devices used to present content items makes use of device-specific display algorithms impractical. Some conventional techniques for displaying a table of contents shrink the display size of each content item to display all content items in a display area or exclude some content items from display. However, these techniques limit the ability of a user to view a comprehensive listing of the content items in a digital magazine or a section of the digital magazine.